Carnival Cruise Line
History Originally an independent company founded in 1972 by Ted Arison, the company is now one of nine cruise ship brands owned and operated by Carnival Corporation & plc. The company has the largest fleet in the group, with 25 vessels currently in operation that account for 21.1% of the worldwide market share.2 Executive control of the company is provided by the North American division of Carnival Corporation, headquartered in Doral, Florida.34 Carnival was a pioneer in the concept of shorter, less expensive cruises. Its ships are known for their Las Vegas-style decor and entertainment. The line calls its ships "The Fun Ships", and there are a wide range of activities offered on board. Its trademark is the funnel, which is red, white and blue and shaped like a whale's tail. The mascot for Carnival is Fun Ship Freddy, a character in the shape of Carnival's distinctive funnel. In 1996 Carnival Destiny of 101,000 GT became the largest passenger ship in the world at the time and first to exceed 100,000 tons. In 2001, Robert Dickinson, then CEO, participated in a BBC documentary, Back To The Floor. Dickinson went to work at the lowest crew levels on the Fun Ship MS Imagination on a Carnival cruise in the Caribbean, where he shadowed a Romanian cleaner, Alina.5 In 2004, Carnival Corporation ordered for a development program for Carnival's new ships, the Pinnacle Project, calling for a 200,000 GT prototype, which would have been the world's largest cruise ship.6 As of 2009, the latest and largest asset in the Carnival fleet was Carnival Dream, a new 128,000 GT ship. Carnival Dream''entered service on 21 September 2009. After several voyages in the Mediterranean she was set to offer weekly Caribbean cruises from Port Canaveral from 5 December 2009. A sister ship, ''Carnival Magic, debuted on 1 May 2011. On 1 December 2009 it was announced that Carnival placed an order for a third Dream-class vessel.7 It entered service in June 2012 and is homeported in Miami.8 On May 10, 2010, Carnival selected a name for their new Dream-class vessel in 2012; Carnival Breeze.9 On 26 October 2012, it was announced that Carnival had ordered a brand new ship for their Carnival Cruise Line brand. This ship will be built by Fincantieri and will be the largest ship they have ever built. It sailed its maiden voyage on May 1, 2016, nearly four years after Carnival Breeze entered service.10 The new ship is named Carnival Vista.11 © Wikipedia Controversies The company has reportedly been paying wages under $1.50 per hour to employees with low-to-nonexistent benefits, such as holidays or minimal vacations.13 Monthly salaries of the high paid workers is around $1,300. The crew wages are supplemented by gratuities, and one former Carnival crew member cited that crew receive up to 95% of their income from tips.14 Employees report strenuous working conditions such as 14-hour shifts with no days off. As of October 2013, they are also revoking retirement benefits.15 On February 1, 2015, Carnival aired an advertisement during Super Bowl XLIX that invoked biological evolution, causing outrage among creationists.16 © Wikipedia Ships * Fantasy class * Carnival Sunshine * Triumph Class * Spirit Class * Conquest Class * Carnival Splendor * Dream class * Carnival Vista Former Ships(All Are Not Displayed) * Mardi Gras Sites * www.carnival.com * https://www.twitter.com/CarnivalCruises * https://www.facebook.com/Carnival